


Letting Go

by AllieNJoyz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sannami, sana - Freeform, sanjixnami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieNJoyz/pseuds/AllieNJoyz
Summary: This is a FF about Sanji x Nami with the currently running WCI-Arc as insperation. The whole thing is set in an AU and the Vinsmokes will play a larger role.The Vinsmoke take on major offices of politicans in the hometome of Sanji, Nami and  their friends. Sanji gets blackmailed by the Vinsmokes as they kidnap Nami. Sanji and Nami will face difficulties in the VInsmoke villa as Sanji is obligated to marry Pudding and the oldest Vinsmoke son has caught eye on Nami. Will Sanji save Nami or Nami Sanji?





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry english isn't my first language so forgive my mistakes :)

Life has never been easy for the young lady and it sure as hell wouldn’t get easier anytime soon. At least she thought so. But who could blame her? The city she lived in and called home has been going rack and ruin for years now. Poverty, crimes and corrupt politicians have destroyed what was once a happy and vivid town. Still the young lady –and her friends who she thought of as family- stayed and they wouldn’t leave. For reasons one stranger than the other they stayed, trying to better the situation. 

“Hey Nami…” the young woman rose her head and turned it towards her long-nosed friend who just called for her and teared her from the thoughtless. “Could you please turn up the volume a bit, I want to know to hear what happened at the town hall – it seems to be a big thing.” Ussop pointed at the TV. Nami nodded and did as requested. She hadn’t spent attention to the TV program, as she had been peeling the oranges she had just gathered from the plantation behind the house and drifted away with her thoughts just like so often. But now that she actually looked at the TV program she knew why Usopp wanted her to turn up the volume. An alarming red banner saying “Breaking News: Murder at the town hall” was spread wide across the screen. “… there has been no investigations yet, but based on first suppositions of the police officer the mayor of the capital has been murdered. His body was found in his office. Three gunshot wound in the stomach, one into the head. The police claimed not to have a suspect by now. The committee has not been seen and aside from the body there are no hints found yet – the police request all citizens to forward any information that could be helpful to the investigations. The vice mayor has declared that for personal reasons he won’t be assuming office. It is rumored that a so far fameless consultant of the dead mayor is going to inherit the office: Vinsmoke Jajji…..”   
“Ha…” Nami turned around and looked to her friend Robin who had just thrusted out the disdainful laughter and she knew what her friend thought. She herself had never seen Jajji Vinsmoke, but she knew about the Vinsmoke family and that Jajji Vinsmoke was the head of it. They were infamous for their brutality and the family was one important force that turned the city to what it was now. “I can’t believe that…” her black haired friend Luffy stood up from his chair, breathing angrily. “I know what you think Luffy, but I guess it can’t be helped” Ussop stared at his friend knowing that Luffy, would want to run out of the house any time soon just to do something incredibly dumb, like always. Nami sighed “Ussops’s right Luffy, it can’t be helped. I mean how worse can it get?” She turned her head back to the TV, where she could see a tall blond guy standing in front of the cameras with a banner below him saying “Vinsmoke Jajji”. The man was not smiling or anything his cold eyes staring into the cameras in way that send down a cold shiver down her spine. “I am so angry that I am hungry …. Hey Sanji how about a second meal?” Luffy asked Sanji while sitting down again at the kitchen table. Nami rolled her eyes and turned again around to face Luffy, ready to bawl him not to eat their whole food again, but she got distracted when she Sanji. Her blonde friend, who normally would tell Luffy to shut up or kick his ass right out of the kitchen was just sitting there. He had his gaze fixed to the kitchen table and his body was strained. Namis knit her brows – something was going on in her friend, this wasn’t like him at all. She never saw him like this, normally he was, even if the world was trembling, calm and keeping a cool mind. “Hey Sanji? A second meal?” Luffy asked again tapping his friends shoulder. Sanji startled and was turning his head a bit disorientated, till he saw Luffy swinging on his chair curiously waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry Luffy what did you say?” Sanji asked quietly and politely. Namis further knit her brows. “A second meal?” Luffy repeated. “Sure… I’ll make you something.” With that Sanji stood up and went to the kitchen. Luffy now was happily giggling and Ussop demanded also a second meal just like Chopper and Franky. The report on TV had come to an end and Nami turned down the volume again continuing to peel her oranges, drifting again away with her thought but unlike most of the times she didn’t start thinking about her mother Bellemere but about the weird behavior of Sanji.

After the second meal, everyone was minding their or business or preparing to go to bed. Sanji was doing the dishes as noticed somebody approaching. He didn’t have to look in the direction of that somebody to know who was coming, since it wasn’t just somebody to him (even though nobody living in this house was just somebody to him). But this somebody was someone special, probably the most precious and important someone in his entire life – past, present and future. He knew this scent just too well – he would identify this sweet tangerine scent, which was right now coming at him like a breeze of a perfect summer day, anytime and everywhere. But even though he knew who was coming he rose his head, as he would never voluntary miss a chance to catch sight of this, his, beautiful goodness that he loved more than anything or anyone in the whole word. Nami now stood just the length of an arm away from him smiling softly with her mouth – but not with her eyes. Sanji put the dishes he had been washing till this moment back in the sink to give this orange-haired beauty all of his attention. “Nami-san, is there something I can do for you? Get you a dessert or a tea perhaps?” normally he would, swear his eternal love to her and compliment her beauty but he could tell from her eyes something was up – and besides he currently wasn’t in his best mood. “No Sanji-kun thank you.” She lowered the volume of her voice a bit “Actually I came for you. Is everything alright? You seem to be stressed by something.” Just for a small second Sanji dropped his smile. Just like her beauty her intelligence and senses were just perfect, of course she noticed his behavior. He didn’t want to lie to her but he didn’t want to tell her either – actually he didn’t want to tell anybody, he didn’t even want to think about it, all he wanted was to forget. So he decided to play it off. “Ahhhhhh Nami-swann are you worried about me? Is it because you actually do love me?” he swirled around her hoping behaving like he normally did would convince her that everything was ok. She rolled her eyes and picked him down by his hear so he was eye to eye with her. Her glance was serious and strict, but non the less having his face so close to hers blew the blonds mind. He couldn’t stop himself form staring at her. Just like the day he met her.   
It was back in the time where he still went to Highschool. He was working his shift in the Baratie, the restaurant of this stepfather, flirting around with pretty girls just like he always did and still does. He was asking a girl for her number when he heard some loud noises from a table round the corner. He wanted to tell those noisy jerks to shut up and that this was not some kind of pub to get drunk in, be loud and annoy people with some infantile behavior and then return to that beautiful Lady. But when he had reached the corner and gained sight of the table where the noises were coming from – he stopped, just as his heart. A beautiful young Lady with short orange hair was sitting at the table with three firend laughing uncontrollably about the fight two of them were having. Her small and filigree hands slapping on the table and her well-shaped breast was moving up and down, as she was panting heavily trying to get some air between her laughter. She was an extraordinary beauty in his eyes. But that was not what stopped his heart from beating, it was something different. Till then he had fallen only for the beauty of women – but in that moment he had fallen for this young woman, not her beauty but her. The way she was honestly laughing, absolutly not caring about the annoyed stares from other people that laid on her – blew his mind and let him forget about the other. In that moment he had fallen in love with Nami. She approached to their table and one thing coming to another he befriended himself with Nami as well as with Ussop, Zoro and Luffy, who were with her at that day. Spend time with her, moved in with her and her friends and got to know her better and better. Over all this time she just got more and more beautiful in his eyes and his love for her just kept growing. 

“Sanji-kun” for the second time today Sanji got drifted away with his thoughts. He noticed that he still was staring at Nami and he swear he noticed a faint blush on Namis cheeks. She let go of his ear. “Aw... I’m sorry Nami-san. Everything is alright. I am sorry for bothering you.” He smiled at her as good as he could. Nami sighed “Ok then. I will help you with the dishes… It’s already quite late and you have to get up early tomorrow right?” “Yes, but Nami-san please I don’t want to bother you any further. I ca…” he got interrupted by Nami “Sanji-kun I am gonna help you – so quit it.” She pushed herself behind Sanji to the sink and started with washing the dishes. Normally Sanji would be more than happy to spent time with his beloved, but right now he didn’t because he knew that she knew, that his smile was fake.


	2. Chapter II

The next day Nami was on her way home from work. It was a rough day so she almost forgot about last evening. Almost. Sanji and her didn’t talk too much yesterday and his fake smile was really worrying her – it was so unlike him. Normally he would go head over heels for her spending time with him, but all he did was quietly drying the dishes she had handed him. By now she was also wondering why it bothered her that much. Sure Sanji was her friend and it was natural to worry about friends, but it wasn’t like something really bad happened to Sanji, at least for what she knew, everyone is in a bad mood from time to time, so why did it bother her. Nami took out her mobile to check on time: 07:23 o’Clock. “So it must be dark already…” she thought, sighing about all the time she had to spend at work for such a low amount of money.   
The subway stopped. Nami was walking fast off the station turning round the corner when she suddenly felt someone’s hand on her mouth. “Wow what a rare beauty…” she heard a deep voice right behind her left ear. This man was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Nami dropped her phone trying to pull the arm of the man, who was holding her rudely, away from her. But she had no chance. “You’re right, what a happy coincidence. At least we can make use of her in more than one way than” Another man appeared in front of hair. She couldn’t see his face, because of the sunglasses and jacket he wore. The only thing she could see was his red hair. She thought about her options: Both of the two man seemed to be strong and from the physical appearance of one of than she could guess, that they were probably faster that her. Trying to fight them off and running a way wouldn’t be the winning option then. She had to get help. Her phone was lying on the ground, so no chance there. The area was known for it’s lack of inhabitants and life in the streets, the chance of meeting someone was low, the chance of meeting someone was even lower. So what to do? Her only chance would be tricking these man.   
She tried to relax her body. She took a deep breath and raised her hands as if she’d surrender. The red haired man smiled “Smart girl… You’re coming with us. Yonji put her some handcuffs on and get her in the car.” The red haired man walked towards a black car which just stood on the roadside. The man behind her took his hand off her mouth to bend her hands behind her back. She heard the handcuffs clatter. This was her chance. She turned around grabbing the handcuffs and locking them around the hands of the man who was looking at her not realizing what was going on. She kicked him between the legs as hard as she could and ran off in the direction opposite to where the car stood. The adrenalin kicked trough her veins as she run. From behind she heard some angry yells that came nearer and nearer. In panic her eyes were searching for something to help her. Suddenly she saw a police car a few meters away. Nami gave everything she had to speed up and get to the police car, the man who were behind her couldn’t possibly abduct her, or whatever they were trying to do to her, in front of the police.   
Sweat was running down her forehead when she finally reached the police car. When the officer saw her he immediately got out of the car. “Lady is everything alright? What is wrong?” “There are two men… ha… ha… haa….following me – please help.” Namis was panting heavily. “Of course Ms. you’re sa…” the police officer got interrupted by one of Namis chasers. “Hello Mr. Police Officer thank you for catching our prey” the smile on the man’s face was bold and disgusting. Namis eyes wandered from her hunters to the police officers. He was in shock. In his eyes panic, his lips pressed together. Slowly he let his head sink. “Vinsmoke-sama…” he nodded shortly without lifting his head. Namis eyes widened in shock. She would get no help here. She jogged the police officer and begged “Please. Help.” But there was no response. Furious with anger she hit the police officer with her fist, then turned towards her chaser with the aim to hit them with all she got. But the red haired man hold her fist in front of his face, before her fist could reach it – effortlessly. “You know” the red haired man started while his smile got bolder and wider “you should have been a good girl and not such a pain in the ass. But lucky for you I like the fiery type… Nami” In this moment Namis heart skipped a beat. They knew her, they came for her. She was not just a random victim. But why? The man smile disappeared. Before Nami could react or ask why they wanted her, she felt his fist in her face and everything went dark.

Sanji was at home entering the bathroom, when he heard his mobile ring. He went back to his room to look who was calling but he already knew it. 3 days ago an unknown number had called him, when he answered the call he heard the voice of a man saying “Son…” Sanji didn’t have to think a second about who has called it was his father, his real father. The young man immediately hung up, as he had no interest to have any kind of relationship with his real family again. The number had called Sanji multiple times a day since then, but Sanji didn’t answered any of it. A short view on his mobile assured him that it was just another call of this number again. So Sanji went back to the bath again. He had the morning shift at work today, so he was home early. He had time to prepare the dinner, clean the house a bit and to work out. “It must be late by now” Sanji thought to himself and sighed. He had tried to keep himself buzzy all day with the aim to keep the remorse away from his mind, he still felt guilty for lying to Nami and now that he was standing under the hot water pattering down on him, there was nothing that could keep these guilty feelings away. Even if he wanted to tell Nami or his friends what was bothering him, he didn’t know how. Belonging to that family like his, that kept murdering, betraying and oppressing people was sure as hell nothing he’d be proud of. He had never seen himself as a part of this family, never seen himself as Vinsmoke Sanji. Not that his family had seen him as one of them. So he thought when he finally had the opportunity to leave this place that he was never going to be confronted with this family again. Telling other people about a fact, that he didn’t accept, that meant nothing to him seemed to be pointless. But now that Sanji was continuously getting receiving calls and with his father stepping into public, which surely didn’t mean any good, his parentage was becoming a matter and he could not deny that. 

Sanji cut the water and stepped out of the shower. He look in the mirror and held his braid out of his face. He looked at his eyebrows, this damn Vinsmoke-Curles. It would only be a matter of time till his shitty brothers would step in the spotlight as well and not long from this point he had to tell his friends – his beloved family. When he finished wiping himself dry he returned to his room. His phone was blinking so he opened it surprised to see that he got a message. The message has been sent by the same number that was calling him every day and Sanji thought about deleting it unread, when he noticed the attachment. This couldn’t mean any good. His heartbeat slightly speeded up when he read the message “Surprise for you” and it completely stopped beating when he opened the attachment. It was a picture. A picture of Nami lying somewhere -unconscious. A laceration above her right eye was bleeding and her eye was slightly swollen.   
Sanji, for the first time in forever, was in panic. He had the feeling someone kicked him right in to the stomach, while he was drowning in a sea of very cold and heavy water. He felt like he was chocking. His whole body was shivering. He was grabbing his phone so tight, that the screen began to split. Thousands of thoughts were rushing through his mind: Why did they get her? How did they knew about her? Why her? Why not him? What are they going to do to her? And what did they want from him?  
After a few minutes Sanji called the number. If he wanted answers to those questions he had to ask. “Sanji” the voice on the other side was not his fathers, but one of his brother though he didn’t know which one. “How are you?” Sanji had to calm himself to not shout at that bastard to not show how desperate he was.   
“Quit that shit. What are you doing with her?”  
“Well since you were not willed to answer our calls, we had to get well…. A good argument for you to visit us.”   
Sanji felt like he was hit in the face – They kidnapped and hurt Nami because he didn’t answer the phone. He would never forgive himself for this.   
“What do you want from me then?”  
“Well as you know our beloved father has by strange coincidences just gained the office of the mayor. These coincidences do want to be rewarded, strange as it sounds: you are the reward”  
Sanji didn’t get it.  
“What. Do. You. Want.?”  
“You’re a price to be sold. Congratulations brother you will be given as a husband to a sweet young lady.”  
Sanji didn’t know what to say. His mind was empty right now. Marry? But who? And why him?  
“You’re better going to attend to that wedding or your little friend is going to get hurt really really bad. And you don’t want anything to happen to Nami-Chan, right?”  
Sanjis anger was right back up. How could he dare to call her like this?   
“If I come – you let her go?”  
“I don’t know brother…. She’s something very special, so beautiful and … sexy. Maybe I’ll keep her to have some fun. But don’t let that stop you from coming, you have other friends we can use to get what we want.”   
Then his brother was gone. He had hung up. Sanji was cooking. He felt like ripping his brother apart. His phone vibrated. A message with a location. Sanji finished dressing himself and then ran out of the room as fast as he could. Past his friends who he could hear were asking what was wrong, straight to his car that he started. He didn’t even put his seatbelt on before rushing towards the location that has been send to him. Everything that was on his mind now was saving Nami. Because if one of his brothers hurt her our touched her in any way again. He swear he’d kill them and maybe himself.


	3. Chapter III

The Location that they had send him was no unknown to Sanji: The Baratie. So they knew about his old man as well. “Man … I’m really in trouble” Sanji murmured while taking another deep breath from his cigarette. Luckily, if you could call it that way, the Baratie wasn’t too far away, any minute Nami wasn’t alone with those minutes was a minute Sanji was desperately trying to achieve. The streets were empty. In not even 2 minutes he would meet is brothers…. And Nami. An uneasy feeling spread in his stomach: Would they let her go or would they keep her just as his brother told him? At this thought Sanji squeezed his wheel. What should he tell Nami? ‘I’m sorry you got kidnapped. By the way I’m a Vinsmoke’ that wouldn’t be suffice. Also Sanji thought about how to act. If they wanted to blackmail him with Nami it’d be better to not show them the value she had for Sanji. It would defiantly would help to keep her safe – otherwise, maybe they already knew about it. What other reason should they have to take her? Sanji had to make out what he wanted to do: Hide his affection: maybe save Nami from any torture or worse, but risking their relationship or act normal and possibly endanger Nami more than he already did.  
Nami regained consciousness when she heard the door slamming. After a few seconds of disorientation she remembered what happened. These two man had captured her and then… Right she felt the pain above her right eye. She rose her hands to her forehead and felt something clammy on her forehead. When she looked at her handcuffed hands she saw that the clammy something was dried blood. “Great so I’m bleeding” She looked around and noticed that she was alone in the car, lying on the rear bench seat. She didn’t know how long she was unconscious and she didn’t know where she were. She couldn’t see through the window since they were toned black, but she heard voices and then the sound of a car approaching and the sound of squeaky wheels as it stopped. She wouldn’t just lie around doing nothing. She sat herself up and opened the door. First just a bit to see who was out there.   
When she saw the number plate of the car that has just arrived she felt relive filling up in her heart. She didn’t know how her friends find her but she was glad they did. They were a bunch of odd people, but they were also reliable. The door of the car opened. One door. And there stood Sanji. Alone. Nami still felt relive, but she also felt a bit unease spreading in her as she saw Sanjis face. There was nothing of his friendly side to be seen. His face was emotionless and his eyes empty. She had never saw him that way and it scared her. She didn’t move, didn’t know what to do. So she waited to see what was going to happen.   
“Little Brother” the red haired man welcomed Sanji while spreading his arms. Nami took a sharp breath. “I’m here just like you wanted, so let her go.” There was absolutely no emotion in Sanjis voice. “You know. I think I decided to keep her.” Nami couldn’t the red haired man’s face, but she knew he was smiling. Nami could have sworn that she saw Sanjis lips tighten for a short moment, but she wasn’t sure since he wasn’t saying anything. Nami had enough. What the hell was going on with Sanji and why didn’t he do anything at all? She opened the door of the car and got out of it. “Sanji-kun” she tried to sound as happy as possible and she could see how his eyes widened, but there was no relief in them. She tried to run towards him, but the red haired man held her back by grapping her hair and pulling her right before him. Nami bit her teeth, but didn’t make any sound. “Tz tz tz, little girl. You’re staying, but don’t worry he’s…” he pointed with his chin towards Sanji “coming with you. He has received an offer he can’t decline: Vinsmoke Sanji is going to marry Charlotte Pudding.” Nami felt like the ground was taken away under her feet. That could not be true. Sanji a Vinsmoke? And he was going to marry?! Why haven’t he told his friends? Why haven’t he told her? Nami would have fallen to her knees if the man behind her didn’t grab her arm to hold her up. Instead of thinking about the pain the hard grip on her man caused, she was searching for Sanjis. She wanted him to look her in the eyes, to know if this was really happening. But all she could find was his empty gaze.   
Sanji was dying inside. Namis desperate look, his shitty brother Ichiji holding her and his other shitty brother Yonji watching the whole scene with a bold smile. Everything inside of him screamed for running to Nami, kicking those bastards till they didn’t know who they were and get her out of this situation. But he knew that this wouldn’t solve the problem. He doubted that he could beat both of his brothers and protect Nami from getting harmed and even he could - they probably would blackmail him with his other friends or kill them off immediately as a punishment for him disobeying the orders. So he had to go with them and try to save Nami when there was a possibility. But even when he knew he was probably choosing the best option – it was breaking his heart.   
“Well then get in the car.” Yonji said, while getting into the car on the driver’s seat. Ichiji pushed Nami in the back of the car and gestured Sanji to sit beside her before he went to the co-driver’s seat. Sanji waited till Nami was sitting properly and followed her while closing behind. Yonji hit the gas and speeded down the parking ground. Sanji tried to catch a sight of Nami with the corner of his eye. He couldn’t see her face, but he could see her playing with her fingers. With her fingers he saw the handcuffs still hanging on tender wrists as a reminder of his failure. He couldn’t help but to follow her arms up along with her torso, where he could see how heavily she was breathing – probably out of stress -, to see her face. He was surprised when he found himself staring into curious, sad and scared brown eyes that he loved so much. Again he felt like someone was kicking him right in his stomach. She was looking at him, rightfully demanding answers and searching for help. What should he do?  
Finally Sanji turned his head towards her. She hoped for some answers and indeed, she could see a change in his eyes. They weren’t so emotionless anymore, but they still didn’t reflect any of his calmness and friendliness like they normally did. Normally his eyes would comfort her, even in scary or difficult situation. She remembered how airily he seemed to be when she first met him. It was years ago, she just started visiting High School and her mother was still alive. She was visiting the Baratie with Ussop, Zoro and Luffy to celebrate Ussops birthday. Zoro and Luffy were fighting, just like they always did, when Sanji, working as a temp waiter, came to take they orders. Nami remembered how he went head over heels for her, just like he did with any other women, not caring that she was obviously making use of his affection to save some money and snap a free meal. At that time she thought of Sanji as a womanizer, a love sick dork as he treaded her friendly and courteous no matter how bad she treated him or how much she was exploiting his gentle man behavior. But that changed soon. She later started to value the fact that he kept this manner towards her no matter what. When she went through sad times, like when her mother died, Sanji was there always offering her little attentions to cheer her up and with those attentions he always offered his comforting and happy smile which couldn’t even be blown away by her mood swings. He had always been there for her and Nami started to rely on him more than on any of her other friends. This fact made the situation even worse.   
“Sanji-kun…” she almost whispered while reaching out with her still tied hands to touch his arm. Sanjis gaze got even sadder. She could see or more could she feel how he was fighting with himself. But why? She didn’t know what was up on his mind. Without saying a word he turned away his head directing his gaze towards the driving mirror. “Where are we going?” Sanji asked harshly. Nami followed Sanjis view to the mirror where she could see this disgusting bold smile appearing again on the red haired man’s face. Really what was so funny? “Home” was all he answered. Then he took off his sunglasses revealing a certain feature Nami knew too well: a curled eyebrow. She was now looking more closely to the other man and she could see the curled feature blinking out under his glasses as well. She had heard one of them calling Sanji brother, but she didn’t knew how it was meant. Now she knew, these two awful suckers were indeed Sanjis brothers. Brother he had never told his friends about and Nami could understand why he didn’t. “The old man his waiting for his favorite son” Now both of the man broke into laughter. Nami turned her head to see Sanji. His teeth were clenched together, a bit of sweat was appearing on his neck and…. Nami had to look twice to make sure she saw it correctly: Sanjis whole body was shaking.


End file.
